The Eavesdropper
by morethanjustausername
Summary: Murdoc has a secret, and Russel thinks he knows. Also, 2D is extremely danger prone. Poor kid. Cute one-shot.


**I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything for a long time! I am alive and nothing is on hiatus or anything like that, I just have the attention span of a sparrow and can't seem to make myself write. This will probably not be a multi-chapter fic, just a space I can dump my random one-shots.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEE!**

**Side Note:**

**The ages go as follows, and don't bother telling me the real ones. I KNOW ALREADY.**

**Mudsy: 23**

**2D: 15**

**Noodle: 27**

**Russel: 35**

**It's just more fun this way! :D**

* * *

My phone had died a while ago, the music that was supposedly pumping into my ears through cheap earbuds dieing as well. It had been what, twenty minutes? For twenty minutes I just sat on a plastic chair in the dirty kitchen, listening to the music that was no longer there. It was no problem for me though, the human league song I had been listening to just continued in my head, I knew it well enough.

I drummed my fingers on the cold table to the beat of the song, and I am pretty sure I must have hummed too. It was nice and quiet, so my thoughts flowed uninterrupted by migraines and the medication meant to combat them. There were no Japanese bobble heads being roughly compared to me either. A voice disturbed the quiet.

"So then I walked right upta' her and stuck me hand 'roight down her-" It was Murdoc. Talking about his adventures of the night, no doubt.

Russel interrupted him before I could hear where Murdoc's hand went.

"Yo Muds, 'D don't need to hear this!" Russel said.

My back was to him, but I could feel Murdoc's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"S' okay Russ. He's got them ear-nubbies in, can't hear a damn thing! He wouldn't notice us anyway, the dullard is too hyped up on migraine pills to even count his fingers." Murdoc scoffed.

I frowned a bit, but decided it would be better to stay out of the conversation and pretend my music was still playing. I drummed my fingers still to the beat that I was pretending to hear.  
Russel laughed at Murdoc's joke, but I didn't find it very funny.

"Shouldn't he be like, doing teenagery stuff? What do teenagers even do?" Russel asked Murdoc, who scoffed at him. I wished I could have seen their faces.

"Why yew askin' me, mate? I spent me teen years doin' heroin! S' hardly my field of expertise."

Teenagerey things? What are teenagers supposed to do?

"Yeah, guess yo' right. I figured he would be beggin' to have friends over or try ta' make us lend him the Geep. Something reckless, dig?"

"Yeah, I-" Murdoc paused.

I had stopped drumming my fingers, and apparently he had noticed. Crap crap crap... gotta think of another song! On whim I hummed the intro to a super furry animals song, adding finger-taps when the words started. This seemed to re-assure Murdoc I wasn't listening, and he continued.

"Err.. I don't think he has any friends.. 'cept us of course. If he had any before I hit 'em with me car, he probably doesn't remember 'em." Murdoc reasoned.

He wasn't wrong. Sure, I had one or two friends that re-introduced themselves to me after the accident, but they were too far away from KONG to even bother inviting over. I twiddled with my thumbs nervously.

"Muds, do ya think he's-"

"Shut yer face for a minute!" The bassist barked. I heard him attempt to creep up behind me, probably trying to scare me. Jerk.

"Oy.. faceache.." he whispered next to my ear.

What was he doing? I knew that if I said hi back, he would figure out I wasn't even listening to music. I opted to hum out a bit more of the chorus.  
He remained there, so I mumbled out some of the lyrics.

"-belong.. ina' preh-seh-den-shal suite.. ahmd' gua'ds.. mm...hmmm..." I tapered off the words so it would seem like I had started singing them without thinking.

Murdoc must have bought it, because he sighed and returned to Russel by the doorway.

"Sorry mate, I thought he was listening. Go on?"

Russel chuckled, but in a way I hadn't heard before. He sounded almost... fatherly? Weeeeiiiird..

"I forgot what I wuz sayin'." He admitted absently. I'm pretty sure he was now looking at me too.

It's an odd feeling to have people stare at you, especially when they think you have no idea what they are doing.

"Muds, I know yo' secret.." Russel sign-songed in his brooklyn accent.

He must have been gesturing at something as well, because I heard the fabric of his shirt rustle. I really wanted to know Murdoc's secret, but my nose started tickling. No no no no! I twitched it in an attempt to get rid of the feeling, but it only got worse.

"M-my secret? What secret? I have..have no secrets!"

Ah.. I sniffled a bit, but it was already too late. Ah.. Ah.. Ahh...

"Yeah, how you-"

"ATCHOOO!"

In the sheer force of the sneeze I managed to bash my forehead on the granite table.

"Ow ow ow!" I whined, pulling my earbuds from my ears.

Great, now a headache was coming on. I stumbled out of my chair and winced. The sound of plastic scraping on the floor sent a spike of ouch shooting through my skull.

Woo hoo, now I have a migraine.

I stumbled past Murdoc and Russel on my way out of the kitchen, and managed to get a glimpse of the expression on the bassist's face. He looked a bit more concerned than I expected, and considering I didn't expect him to be concerned at all, it startled me. Maybe that was part of his secret? I walked through the maze of hallways and stairs that is KONG until I reached my bedroom, then headed straight into my closet to retrieve my stash of pills.

'Do not mix with other medications' the pill bottles would say. Ha! I dumped three headache pills and two sleep-aids into my palm and looked around for a bottled water. Finding none, I capped the bottles and tossed them back in the shoebox I kept my medication(s) in.  
Another stab through my head reminded me that I had yet to actually take the pills, so I mentally slapped myself then swallowed them without water. It tastes odd, but whatever.

They started working almost immediately the pain in my head fuzzing out slowly. I peeled my shirt off and kicked away my shoes before throwing myself under the thick covers of my bed. I'm not sure when exactly I fell asleep, but I have no doubt I was wondering about Murdoc's secret when I did so.

* * *

Murdoc stared at the door for a moment before turning back to Russel.

"We need to buy that kid some bubble-wrap." Murdoc said, his tone startlingly serious.

Russel caught his tone and smirked. Murdoc noticed this and scrambled to squash out his little slip up.

"Err... so I can... pop it right in front of him! And make him watch! And not let him hel-"

"Muds, shuddup. Yo' not foolin' anyone."

Murdoc blanched and started stuttering for excuses and comebacks. The drummer just stood there smiling knowingly, which irked the bassist off to no end. Murdoc was not about to go down without a fight, he was a Niccals!

"Shut yer face lards! You got plenty o' secrets yerself and I don't just go 'round flipping them out of nowhere!" Murdoc shouted.

The percussionist laughed at Murdoc's quickly reddening face. Murdoc continued spouting off and ranting for a few minutes, his mini-tyrade ending when he ran out of breath. He leaned on the door frame for support and let out a whoosh of air.

"Murdoc."

"Wha..What?"

"You care."

"I do.. I do not! And eh.. care about what? I don't care about anyone- er anything!"

"You care about 'D, Muds."

"Ehehe.. That faceache? Pffft.. naw.."

"Right..." Russel said, leaning against the doorframe as well.

Murdoc wouldn't meet his gaze.

"He's a... he's a dullard, I don't like dullards.."

"Muds, ya gotta quit foolin' yoself! Admit it, and ya will feel better."

There was a pregnant pause before Murdoc answered.

"Okay.. so _maybe_ I care about the twit's well being a little. Probably not though.."

"..."

"Okay more than probably.."

"..."

"Fine! Geez, quit pushing! I admit it! I care about the cute little bastard, okay?! I don't want him sad or hurt or fat like yew! I just.. yeah."

Russel nodded his approval. He had seen the way Murdoc had been acting around their singer, he was like a big brother. Sometimes he reminded Russel of a father figure of sorts. He had not liked this behavior at first, seeing as Murdoc was a total nutcase, but he began to understand. Murdoc was 2D's best mate, he had been ever since the accident. 2D was also the only one of the Gorillaz that seemed to understand Murdoc's madness, and the only one that would always tolerate it.

Noodle also knew this, in fact her and Russel had talked about it many times. She thought the way they acted was adorable, and made an effort to put them in situations where they would need to cooperate and socialize.

"Muds."

"What now lards, I'm out of secrets for you to exploit."

"'D left his MP3 player on tha' table, yo' can go bring it to him if yo' want."

A smile smile crept onto Murdoc's green face.

"Yeah.. okay."

He walked over to the table and snatched up 2D's MP3 player and earbuds then walked past Russel out of the kitchen. Russel smiled and chuckled to himself. Noodle was right, Murdoc and 2D _were_ fun to mess with.

* * *

I stared at 2D's gizmo as I walked down the hall. I turned the device over in my hands and noticed all the scratches and nicks on it and made a mental note to get him a new one soon. I pressed the on button on it, but the screen didn't light up. What? I pressed it again, but still nothing. By this point I was nearing 2D's room, but stopped mid step to analyze the malfunctioning item. I pressed the button down for an extended period of time and FINALLY the screen lit up.

But it didn't turn on, no. It just displayed a message proclaiming the low power status of the battery. I watched the small screen flicker out of existence and frowned. There was no way it could have died by just sitting on the table! I thought about it a bit more.

2D had seemed like he was listening in on our conversation, and when I had walked up behind him I couldn't hear the music coming from his earbuds.

I reached his room and slowly opened the door. 2D was tangled up in a heavy duvet set, but seemed perfectly comfortable. I noticed a shoebox full of medication sitting there so innocently on his floor and scowled. No person that young should own so many prescription pills. I dropped the singers MP3 played on his dresser and scanned the messy contents of his room.

His room was organized chaos. Everything was everywhere, yet still in the exact place he wanted it, he had even said so last time I had attempted to make him clean it. I turned back to his door and quietly

exited his room, kicking a pair of jeans out of the way as I did so.

Only as I had made my way to the Winnebago had I realized that the MP3 player must have been dead long before Russel and I had entered the kitchen.

Then I realized that 2D had heard the entire conversation.

Then I realized I was very much screwed.

Damn.

* * *

**You like? Do you think this is able to be continued? What would even happen next? Give me an idea if you want, or just PM me for no reason! I love to chat! How did you like it? I have been writing very weirdly recently, so please tell me if you notice a good or bad change, thanks!**

**-Azure the Zombie**


End file.
